Dark Shadows
by BeautifulOblivion4212
Summary: ClaudeXO.C or SebastianXO.C. fanfiction. Jessica is a mysterious girl with a dark past and a dull future but what happens when Claude falls in love with the girl that he forms a contract with. Also Jessica has a dark secret that might be better to be left undiscovered. Also what if Sebastian falls for Jessica? Which demon can win her heart?
1. Preface

**_Author's note:_ First Blackbutler fanfiction if you think of things to improve please Private message me plz. But if you read this please review i 3 reviews and fans and i update this story on every Sunday. i have my schedule posted on my profile in case you forget or are interested in my other stories**

**Preface**

Wind echoing, snow falling, the small family snuggled together for warmth. My brother and sister, twins, clung to my small frame. Our father laid in the corner, dead. I held my brother and sister close to me to keep them warm; even though I was freezing. The only thing that was worrying about was, how are we going to survive?

"Jessica, I'm hungry," Hawk, my eight-year-old brother, said. I looked down at him, he looked at me with hollow cheeks and dull green eyes.

"Okay. Stay here; i'll be back soon." I stated.

I shook our sister, Kisho, but she barely reacted. Her breathing was becoming shallower with each passing minute. Soon she will die, a voice in my head said. I shook my head. I got up and moved the twins to the corner without our father. I glanced back at our father's body. He had a huge trench cot on. _That would be great to keep the twins warm, _I pondered. I cautiously crept over to my father's body, crouched beside him, and removed the trench coat.

I walked over to Hawk and Kisho and encircled them in the trench coat and said, " Be safe. I'll be back in a little bit."

I headed towards the door, ignoring the creaks and moans that the floor gave as I stepped on it. With one glance over my shoulder, I stepped into the night, letting the shadows engulf me. I stalked behind the shacks of the villagers and crept among the farmland, careful not to step on any of the plants. I jumped over the feeble fence that was the boundary for the village. Beyond the fence, a ways of a distance, was a forest; father had often taken me there to hunt.

After about an hour of traveling, I had finally reached the forest. I walked into the forest, the scent of pine and cedar mingled together. After about five horse lengths I reached a fallen tree, which I had set a snare nearby it. I peered over the tree and to my delight there was a coyote dangling by its' neck suspended in midair. _That will last us for three days. _ I climbed onto the moss that covered the tree and cut the wire that held the coyote in the air. It fell with a loud thud. I grabbed the prey and carefully packed it into my backpack. I started to make my way back to the village.

When I was not to far from the village, I smelt something putrid. Fire mixed with fear and... burning flesh. I twisted my nose to hide the horrible stench but the stench prevailed. I crept towards the village, jumping from gorse bush to gorse bush. There was nobody around except for bodies that lay in the center of the village's main plaza. I could her the clinking of metal; I looked to the horizon, which was where the noise was coming from. I could see a thin human shape waving a flag, the flag of England. It was the queen's army, they were responsible for the massacre of my people and possibly the death of my only remaining family, my siblings.

As soon as the flag disappeared over the horizon I scrambled down the moorland and through the village's front entrance. I stared at all the bodies on the ground; somewhere among the corpses I heard coughing. I stumbled towards the noise.

"Help me," a voice said right next to me. I looked to my right and there was someone underneath the remains of a large woman. I lifted her up. I gasped the person underneath was my younger brother clinging onto Kisho, she had a slash across her throat.

Hawk could probably sense my question for he said, " What happened was the queen's armies raided the village. They dragged us out of our homes and started killing us one by one. Right as they were about to kill me one of the commanders said leave him be he'll die anyway. But, they stabbed my side and now I will shortly die."

"Don't even think about that! We are going to go find another village to live in. Everything will be fine, you'll see." I said fighting the voice in my head that believed what Hawk said about him dying was correct.

I gathered up his body and started walking to the nearest village which was half a day's travel west. As I was walking Hawk said, " You know something about this?"

"What?"

"Kisho probably didn't feel anything she was already mostly dead."

" Oh well that is a relief. Now don't talk; it will just make your wound worse."

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

5 Years Later...

(Jessica's P.O.V.) (point of view)

" Two colored eyed freak!" Sabrina, the most popular girl in my school, yelled at me from across the cafeteria while throwing a piece of a biscuit at my head. Her friends smiled and laughed at me pointing in my direction. Sabrina's boyfriend smiled and kissed the side of her face. Her ocean blue eyes glimmered with happiness and that typical bitch gleam in her eyes.

My friends that I sat with turned towards Sabrina and watched her but no one stood up for me, not ever. I felt the feeling of rage wash over me, without thinking I started walking towards her. She gave me the stank eye.

"What do you want, freak?" Sabrina said with her usual sassy voice.

"Stupid bitch!" I yelled, "What gives you the right to make fun of me?!"

Zack, Sabrina's boyfriend, leaped to her defense and was in my face. His friends formed a protective ring behind him. "Get her!" Zack called as he led the charge towards me.  
I drop-stepped towards the backdoor of the school with Zack and his gang hard on my trail. I ran into the forest that surrounded my high school. My blood was roaring in my ears. I dared not to look back. After a while of running, I reached a small clearing within the woods. There was a huge pine tree in the center. I didn't have time to stop so I kept running; but, my limbs were to weary to do anything. I felt a huge weight slam into me from behind. I started to panic which made me flail.

"Finally got you, Jessica." Zack's voice whispered in my ear, " Now prepare to feel the pain."

I heard the click of the knife as it popped out of the handle. I let my body tense, ready for the pain that was about to run through me. Zack's gang urged him on. _Zack what have you become? Your not the same man I fell in love with. _I screamed in my mind. Then I felt the knife lodge in my upper arm. I screamed in agony. I thrashed in the sand, but Zack's grip didn't loosen.

"Give in?!" Zack yelled.

I flipped my head around so I could see him. My electric yellow eye and my other eye, sea green, glared at him as I snarled, "Never!"

(unknown P.O.V.)

I watched as Jessica twisted and thrashed under the fat, brunette guy. I was startled when I got the urge to help her. I never have felt sorry for any human; how is this girl any different?

I couldn't fight the urge any longer, I switched from my demon form to my human form. Then, I jumped out of the tree and landed behind one of the gang members.

(Jessica's P.O.V.)

Now my blood felt like it was on fire, I was covered with cuts and bruises. But I still kept my cool, not giving away any signs of weakness. Although, you could probably see pain glistening in my eyes. I started hearing sharp gasps and breaths as gang members fell to the ground, dead.

A shadow blurred around until everyone, except for Zack and I, were down for the count. Zack fell off of me and the shadow took Zack's knife and shoved it into his windpipe. Zack gave a gurgling noise as blood gushed swiftly out of his throat. I drew in a

long needed breath and watched as the shadow transformed into a man with black hair with a bluish hue. He was a tall, lean, and muscular with striking yellow eyes, the color of my left eye except a shade off. I was still on my stomach. I let my eyes travel to his and lock with them. I was shocked when I noticed that his eyes were sympathetic. He was wearing a dapper tail suit that was covered in blood.

He extended his hand towards me and kept staring at me without saying a word. I reached up and gently grabbed his hand. Suddenly he yanked me up and into his arms. Now I could take in all of his features; he was absolutely gorgeous. His slightly waved and risen hair framed his face perfectly.

"You idiot! Why did you save me? I wanted to die!" I yelled at him.

His eyes widened, "Why did you want to die?"

"My life is completely messed up."

"How so?"

" Why should I tell you?" I challenged.

He smirked, " What if I told you I could fix it?"

"How?"

"Form a contract with me."

"Why what are you a fortune teller?"

"No. I am a demon."

"A-a demon? So by contract you mean...?"

"Sell your soul to me, make a wish, and I'll grant it."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, "There has to be a catch to this. What are the limitations to the wishing? And what is the catch?"

"Ha. Your smarter than you look. Only one limitation; I can not resurrect any living being from the grave. Also after the contract is fulfilled I would eat your soul."

"Fine, I'll sign a contract with you."

"What is your wish?"

"I want everyone who destroyed my village to pay with their life including the queen and anyone else involved."

"Magnificent , milady."

" My name is Jessica. What is your name?"

"Claude Faustus. Now look to your left so I can place my seal."

Without asking questions, I turned my head left. I looked out of the corner of my eye to watch Claude. His eyes turned a pinkish-reddish color, he raised his right hand, and placed his symbol behind my jaw bone, which would be well hidden by my fluffy bronze colored hair.

"I am now your demon, master." he said getting on one knee and putting his right hand over his heart.

I gave a nod in acknowledgment, "Claude, this is an order. Clean up this mess and make it look as though they killed each other."

"Yes, milady. But let me tend to your wounds first."

"Okay."

He pulled out a long strip of bandages. He removed the first one and secured it around my upper arm; the next around my lower right leg. Then he said, " Lift up your shirt, so I can see your stomach."

His hand touched my stomach; his hand was freezing. My stomach flexed. He in turn took his other hand, took my hand in his, and gave me an assuring squeeze; while his hand checked my stomach for wounds. He removed his hands from me and tore off another bandage and started wrapping it around my stomach. While he started doing that, I looked at Zack and felt sadness wash over me like a tidal wave.

"What was your relationship to Zack?" Claude asked.

I hesitated, "He was my ex-boyfriend, but I still loved him. Anyways, it doesn't matter now. He helped me rise out of my depression after it happened."

"After what happened?"

"I have a unique ability, just watch."

I walked over to Zack's knife, picked it up, and slit my wrist. My blood came out almost instantly. Claude looked at me with a shocked expression. I walked over to him and held out my bloody forearm to him. He grabbed it and took a sip of my blood. I watched as his muscles clenched and unclenched as my blood showed him my past. Finally, it stopped.

"What was that?" Claude asked.

"Coherent thoughts and images that showed you my past." I explained.

"Oh. So, where is home at?"

"Ummm... I don't have a home. I have been living on the street for four days now."

"Don't worry I'll get a job."

"Okay. Well I'll show you where home currently is." I stood up and signaled for him to follow me.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Sorry i haven't been able to update but my brother broke his leg. Anyways, please read and review.**

Chapter 2

6 months later...

**(Jessica's P.O.V.)**

"Good morning, milady. Today on the schedule consists of Mrs. Cleghorn for your private studies, Mr. Corbitt 4:30 for your economics class, and lastly, we shall have our Blood Ball tonight at 7' o clock. Also we received this letter," Claude informed me then held out a bronze platter with the letter. I looked over onto the letter: it was sealed with a seal that I had never encountered before. I reached up and gently grabbed the letter and ripped it open. It held a note containing the following:

Lady Mira Cruiel,

On behalf of Earl Ciel Phantomhive, we request your permission to attend your Blood Ball tonight at 7' o clock.

Earl Ciel Phantomhive's butler,

Sebastian Michaelis

"Claude, tell Amalia to cancel Mrs. Cleghorrn and Mr. Corbitt for today, and tell Leo to prepare the carriage."

"Yes, milady," Claude said in his usual dapper voice, but no emotion in his honey colored eyes.

_Hmm... Claude usually has some kind of emotion in his eyes, I thought to myself, Something has been wrong with him lately. What is wr-? _I cut off my thoughts, _why did I care what was wrong with Claude? Oh shit, could I possibly have feelings for Claude?_ I froze a the voice in my head answered, _Yes._

**( Claude's P.O.V.)**

I listened to the faint staccato as my shoes struck the marble tiled floor. The peaceful melody echoed through the halls of milady's estate. The melody made memories come back of when I first met Jessica.

She was such a frail girl, hung on to the last string of life; but she hid it from everyone, even her own family. Then she devoted her life to avenge her siblings, pure loyalty,_ exactly what I look for in a woman._ I jumped at the thought. _I can't keep that emotion down; why damn it?_ I hesitated before I admitted, I'm_ in love with Jessica._

I moved towards the window and stared at the freshly mowed grass and clipped hedges. Memories came flooding back to me of how we tricked the Cruiel family into thinking Jessica was their daughter. They took her in as Mira Cruiel. Then "Mira " ordered me to kill them, for they were not her parents. I shook my head to shake away the memories and decided, _tonight I will make this a special night for Jessica._

**(Sebastian's P.O.V.)**

"My lord, Lady Mira Cruiel has arrived," I informed my young master.

Ciel loaded his gun, cocked it, and said, "Let the games begin."

Sebastian smirked, "Yes, my lord."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 1: Preface**

* * *

**_Author's note:_ First Blackbutler fanfiction if you think of things to improve please Private message me plz. But if you read this please review i 3 reviews and fans and i update this story on every Sunday. i have my schedule posted on my profile in case you forget or are interested in my other stories**

**Preface**

Wind echoing, snow falling, the small family snuggled together for warmth. My brother and sister, twins, clung to my small frame. Our father laid in the corner, dead. I held my brother and sister close to me to keep them warm; even though I was freezing. The only thing that was worrying about was, how are we going to survive?

"Jessica, I'm hungry," Hawk, my eight-year-old brother, said. I looked down at him, he looked at me with hollow cheeks and dull green eyes.

"Okay. Stay here; i'll be back soon." I stated.

I shook our sister, Kisho, but she barely reacted. Her breathing was becoming shallower with each passing minute. Soon she will die, a voice in my head said. I shook my head. I got up and moved the twins to the corner without our father. I glanced back at our father's body. He had a huge trench cot on. _That would be great to keep the twins warm, _I pondered. I cautiously crept over to my father's body, crouched beside him, and removed the trench coat.

I walked over to Hawk and Kisho and encircled them in the trench coat and said, " Be safe. I'll be back in a little bit."

I headed towards the door, ignoring the creaks and moans that the floor gave as I stepped on it. With one glance over my shoulder, I stepped into the night, letting the shadows engulf me. I stalked behind the shacks of the villagers and crept among the farmland, careful not to step on any of the plants. I jumped over the feeble fence that was the boundary for the village. Beyond the fence, a ways of a distance, was a forest; father had often taken me there to hunt.

After about an hour of traveling, I had finally reached the forest. I walked into the forest, the scent of pine and cedar mingled together. After about five horse lengths I reached a fallen tree, which I had set a snare nearby it. I peered over the tree and to my delight there was a coyote dangling by its' neck suspended in midair. _That will last us for three days. _I climbed onto the moss that covered the tree and cut the wire that held the coyote in the air. It fell with a loud thud. I grabbed the prey and carefully packed it into my backpack. I started to make my way back to the village.

When I was not to far from the village, I smelt something putrid. Fire mixed with fear and... burning flesh. I twisted my nose to hide the horrible stench but the stench prevailed. I crept towards the village, jumping from gorse bush to gorse bush. There was nobody around except for bodies that lay in the center of the village's main plaza. I could her the clinking of metal; I looked to the horizon, which was where the noise was coming from. I could see a thin human shape waving a flag, the flag of England. It was the queen's army, they were responsible for the massacre of my people and possibly the death of my only remaining family, my siblings.

As soon as the flag disappeared over the horizon I scrambled down the moorland and through the village's front entrance. I stared at all the bodies on the ground; somewhere among the corpses I heard coughing. I stumbled towards the noise.

"Help me," a voice said right next to me. I looked to my right and there was someone underneath the remains of a large woman. I lifted her up. I gasped the person underneath was my younger brother clinging onto Kisho, she had a slash across her throat.

Hawk could probably sense my question for he said, " What happened was the queen's armies raided the village. They dragged us out of our homes and started killing us one by one. Right as they were about to kill me one of the commanders said leave him be he'll die anyway. But, they stabbed my side and now I will shortly die."

"Don't even think about that! We are going to go find another village to live in. Everything will be fine, you'll see." I said fighting the voice in my head that believed what Hawk said about him dying was correct.

I gathered up his body and started walking to the nearest village which was half a day's travel west. As I was walking Hawk said, " You know something about this?"

"What?"

"Kisho probably didn't feel anything she was already mostly dead."

" Oh well that is a relief. Now don't talk; it will just make your wound worse."

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Chapter 1

5 Years Later...

(Jessica's P.O.V.) (point of view)

" Two colored eyed freak!" Sabrina, the most popular girl in my school, yelled at me from across the cafeteria while throwing a piece of a biscuit at my head. Her friends smiled and laughed at me pointing in my direction. Sabrina's boyfriend smiled and kissed the side of her face. Her ocean blue eyes glimmered with happiness and that typical bitch gleam in her eyes.

My friends that I sat with turned towards Sabrina and watched her but no one stood up for me, not ever. I felt the feeling of rage wash over me, without thinking I started walking towards her. She gave me the stank eye.

"What do you want, freak?" Sabrina said with her usual sassy voice.

"Stupid bitch!" I yelled, "What gives you the right to make fun of me?!"

Zack, Sabrina's boyfriend, leaped to her defense and was in my face. His friends formed a protective ring behind him. "Get her!" Zack called as he led the charge towards me.  
I drop-stepped towards the backdoor of the school with Zack and his gang hard on my trail. I ran into the forest that surrounded my high school. My blood was roaring in my ears. I dared not to look back. After a while of running, I reached a small clearing within the woods. There was a huge pine tree in the center. I didn't have time to stop so I kept running; but, my limbs were to weary to do anything. I felt a huge weight slam into me from behind. I started to panic which made me flail.

"Finally got you, Jessica." Zack's voice whispered in my ear, " Now prepare to feel the pain."

I heard the click of the knife as it popped out of the handle. I let my body tense, ready for the pain that was about to run through me. Zack's gang urged him on. _Zack what have you become? Your not the same man I fell in love with. _I screamed in my mind. Then I felt the knife lodge in my upper arm. I screamed in agony. I thrashed in the sand, but Zack's grip didn't loosen.

"Give in?!" Zack yelled.

I flipped my head around so I could see him. My electric yellow eye and my other eye, sea green, glared at him as I snarled, "Never!"

(unknown P.O.V.)

I watched as Jessica twisted and thrashed under the fat, brunette guy, whom easily had 40 pounds on her. I was startled when I got the urge to help her. I never have felt sorry for any human; how is this girl any different?

I couldn't fight the urge any longer, I switched from my demon form to my human form. Then, I jumped out of the tree and landed behind one of the gang members.

(Jessica's P.O.V.)

Now my blood felt like it was on fire, I was covered with cuts and bruises. But I still kept my cool, not giving away any signs of weakness. Although, you could probably see tears glistening in my eyes from pain. I started hearing sharp gasps and breaths as gang members fell to the ground, dead.

A shadow blurred around until everyone, except for Zack and I, were down for the count. Zack fell off of me and the shadow took Zack's knife and shoved it into his windpipe. Zack gave a gurgling noise as blood gushed swiftly out of his throat. I drew in a long needed breath and watched as the shadow transformed into a man with tousled black hair with a bluish hue. He was a tall, lean, and muscular with striking yellow eyes, the color of my left eye except a shade off. I was still on my stomach. I let my eyes travel to his and lock with them. I was shocked when I noticed that his eyes were sympathetic. He was wearing a dapper tail suit that was covered in blood.

He extended his hand towards me and kept staring at me without saying a word. I reached up and gently grabbed his hand. Suddenly he yanked me up and into his arms. Now I could take in all of his features; he was absolutely gorgeous. His slightly waved and risen hair framed his face perfectly.

"You idiot! Why did you save me? I wanted to die!" I yelled at him.

His eyes widened, "Why did you want to die?"

"My life is completely messed up."

"How so?"

" Why should I tell you?" I challenged.

He smirked, " What if I told you I could fix it?"

"How?"

"Form a contract with me."

"Why what are you a fortune teller?"

"No. I am a demon."

"A-a demon? So by contract you mean...?"

"Sell your soul to me, make a wish, and I'll grant it."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, "There has to be a catch to this. What are the limitations to the wishing? And what is the catch?"

"Ha. Your smarter than you look. Only one limitation; I can not resurrect any living being from the grave. Also after the contract is fulfilled I would eat your soul."

"Fine, I'll sign a contract with you."

"What is your wish?"

"I want everyone who destroyed my village to pay with their life including the queen and anyone else involved."

"Magnificent , milady."

" My name is Jessica. What is your name?"

"Claude Faustus. Now look to your left so I can place my seal."

Without asking questions, I turned my head left. I looked out of the corner of my eye to watch Claude. His eyes turned a pinkish-reddish color, he raised his right hand, and placed his symbol behind my jaw bone, which would be well hidden by my fluffy bronze colored hair.

"I am now your demon, master." he said getting on one knee and putting his right hand over his heart.

I gave a nod in acknowledgment, "Claude, this is an order. Clean up this mess and make it look as though they killed each other."

"Yes, milady. But let me tend to your wounds first."

"Okay."

He pulled out a long strip of bandages. He removed the first one and secured it around my upper arm; the next around my lower right leg. Then he said, " Lift up your shirt, so I can see your stomach."

His hand touched my stomach; his hand was freezing. My stomach flexed. He in turn took my hand in his and gave me an assuring squeeze; while his hand checked my stomach for wounds. He removed his hands from me and tore off another bandage and started wrapping it around my stomach. While he started doing that, I looked at Zack and felt sadness wash over me like a tidal wave.

"What was your relationship to Zack?" Claude asked, probably noticing my facial expression.

I hesitated, "He was my ex-boyfriend, but I still loved him. Anyways, it doesn't matter now. He helped me rise out of my depression after it happened."

"After what happened?"

"I have a unique ability, just watch."

I walked over to Zack's knife, picked it up, and slit my wrist. My blood came out almost instantly. Claude looked at me with a shocked expression. I walked over to him and held out my bloody forearm to him. He grabbed it and took a sip of my blood. I watched as his muscles clenched and unclenched as my blood showed him my past. Finally, it stopped.

"What was that?" Claude asked.

"Coherent thoughts and images that showed you my past." I explained.

"Oh. So, where is home at?"

"Ummm... I don't have a home. I have been living on the street for four days now."

"Don't worry I'll get a job."

"Okay. Well I'll show you where home currently is." I stood up and signaled for him to follow me.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry i haven't been able to update but my brother broke his leg. Anyways, please read and review.**

Chapter 2

6 months later...

**(Jessica's P.O.V.)**

"Good morning, milady. Today on the schedule consists of Mrs. Cleghorn for your private studies, Mr. Corbitt 4:30 for your economics class, and lastly, we shall have our Blood Ball tonight at 7' o clock. Also we received this letter," Claude informed me then held out a bronze platter with the letter. I looked over onto the letter: it was sealed with a seal that I had never encountered before. I reached up and gently grabbed the letter and ripped it open. It held a note containing the following:

Lady Mira Cruiel,

On behalf of Earl Ciel Phantomhive, we request your permission to attend your Blood Ball tonight at 7' o clock.

Earl Ciel Phantomhive's butler,

Sebastian Michaelis

"Claude, tell Amalia to cancel Mrs. Cleghorrn and Mr. Corbitt for today, and tell Leo to prepare the carriage."

"Yes, milady," Claude said in his usual dapper voice, but no emotion in his honey colored eyes.

_Hmm... Claude usually has some kind of emotion in his eyes, I thought to myself, Something has been wrong with him lately. What is wr-? _I cut off my thoughts, _why did I care what was wrong with Claude? Oh shit, could I possibly have feelings for Claude?_ I froze a the voice in my head answered, _Yes._

**( Claude's P.O.V.)**

I listened to the faint staccato as my shoes struck the marble tiled floor. The peaceful melody echoed through the halls of milady's estate. The melody made memories come back of when I first met Jessica.

She was such a frail girl, hung on to the last string of life; but she hid it from everyone, even her own family. Then she devoted her life to avenge her siblings, pure loyalty,_exactly what I look for in a woman._ I jumped at the thought. _I can't keep that emotion down; why damn it?_ I hesitated before I admitted, I'm _in love with Jessica._

I moved towards the window and stared at the freshly mowed grass and clipped hedges. Memories came flooding back to me of how we tricked the Cruiel family into thinking Jessica was their daughter. They took her in as Mira Cruiel. Then "Mira " ordered me to kill them, for they were not her parents. I shook my head to shake away the memories and decided, _tonight I will make this a special night for Jessica._

**(Sebastian's P.O.V.)**

"My lord, Lady Mira Cruiel has arrived," I informed my young master.

Ciel loaded his gun, cocked it, and said, "Let the games begin."

Sebastian smirked, "Yes, my lord."

_**Chapter 4 coming soon. Sorry i haven't updated in awhile i've had school and boys tapping into my writing life. lol XD.**_


End file.
